


in your eyes, i see my future in an instant

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a little bit of yakulev on the side, kuroo being... super sappy, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in love, Tetsurou thought for the umpteenth time. </p><p> </p><p>[happy birthday, kay!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your eyes, i see my future in an instant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyachis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyachis/gifts).



> very happy birthday to kay <33333333333  
> title taken from Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You" because I listen to them a lot when I write these dorks

It was cliché as hell, but _dear god_ did that smile do things to Tetsurou. The slight curve of Kei's mouth was enough to make the gymnasium seem brighter and everything else move in slow motion as Tetsurou unashamedly stared at the nearly imperciptible softness on Kei's face.

”Kuroo,” Yaku sounded irritated with him, but that level of irritation was nothing compared to what Lev induced in Nekoma's former libero. So Tetsurou was still in safe waters. ”Stop ogling your boyfriend and help us clean up.”

”Yeah, yeah,” Tetsurou drawled, a playful grin fully displayed on his lips as he forced himself to tear his eyes away from Kei. Doing that, though, didn't make his heart beat any slower or him sweat any less. ”Keep your pants on, Yaku, Lev's already gone.”

”Fuck off.”

”Later.”

”Why did I agree to this in the first place,” Yaku sighed, the furrow between his brows deep and exasperated.

”You love your juniors enough to coach them?” Tetsurou shrugged. ”Or maybe it's just _one_ junior in particular.”

That earned a ball to Tetsurou's (handsome, mind you) face.

.

.

.

Tetsurou wasn't wrong, though, and he himself knew it; he couldn't help the amused grin that spread his lips wide when he later saw Yaku feeding takoyaki to exhausted but still so energetic Lev.

_I guess I need to work harder to get him like how he was by the end of last year's camp._

Yaku shot him an annoyed look, but luckily Lev grabbed his attention by tugging the shorter teen into the a kiss.

Tetsurou glanced away.

 _Ah, youthful love,_ he thought to himself as his gaze shifted to Kei instead, just in time to catch Kei's eyes and wink at him. Kei nearly choked on the instant noodles he had been eating as Tetsurou blew a kiss at him, not really caring to be discreet.

Everyone knew they were together, anyway.

 _Stop that,_ Kei mouthed at him when he had managed to swallow the noodles down.

 _No way,_ Tetsurou mouthed back, grinning at Kei as some Karasuno first years (poor newbies) stared at them with both vague curiosity and surprise.

Kei twitched and went back to ignoring him, but Tetsurou saw the beginnings of a smile on his face just before Kei turned his face away.

Tetsurou lost his appetite to the butterflies in his stomach.

.

.

.

He couldn't sleep that night – go figure.

He lay restless on the futon, eyes staring up at the ceiling as he tried not to roll around and possibly rousing his already sleeping underclassmen and Yaku.

Tetsurou wished he'd already be over the phase where Kei managed to turn him into something like an overexcited, attention-starved cat.

(He also wished he could just curl up on Kei's lap like the animal.)

Kei's earlier smiles flashed in his head, and Tetsurou dragged a hand over his face, which was heating rapidly. Chest full of emotions he wanted to express, Tetsurou took the hand off and slowly rolled to his side, reaching for his phone.

_Come out with me for a bit, Tsukki._

_._

_._

_._

Kei was surprisingly compliant with Tetsurou's out-of-the-blue request, and he was there behind the third gym when Tetsurou arrived there jogging lightly.

The warmth of the summer night meant that Kei had his short shorts on and a loose red tee that he had snagged from Tetsurou's closet some time ago. The sight of it made Tetsurou's toes curl inside his shoes with pleasure.

”Tsukki,” he said, simply for the sake of saying the name, and extended his hand for Kei to take.

”Tetsu,” Kei acknowledged quietly, and good god he looked gorgeous in the minimal light the moon offered them.

Tetsurou knew for sure his face was red. Just as red as the shirt Kei was wearing.

”You look ridiculously good in my shirt,” he ended up saying as he started to walk, Kei following obediently and not questioning their night trip just yet.

”Literally the first thing I grabbed without looking when I was packing up for this trip.”

”Doesn't change the fact it looks good on you, Kei,” Tetsurou hummed as he walekd them towards the hills surrounding the school, heart beating too fast and too loud in his chest. He still got nervous, sometimes.

Kei's fingers squeezed his hand, as if in comfort.

”You know,” Tetsurou sighed, rubbing at the back of his bedhead, ”I saw you smile after your last practice set today.”

”I noticed you staring, yes.” Kei sounded vaguely amused instead of outright pissed off. That was a good sign. ”My underclassmen did, too,” he sighed, this time annoyed. ”'Who is that good-looking Nekoma guy, Tsukishima-senpai? He's been looking at you like... like he wants to eat you!'” he mocked.

”They're not exactly wrong,” Tetsurou snickered, rubbing his thumb over Kei's hand. ”I am hungry for you.”

The way Kei _still_ spluttered over comments like that was hilarious but also absolutely endearing.

”Don't say shit like that without a warning, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou hummed as they began climbing up a hill, their hands still joined together and their shoulders occasionally bumping against each other. ”I'm only being honest, Kei.”

”Stop calling me that.”

Tetsurou turned to look at Kei – he only ever said that anymore when he was embarrassed and flushed. Ah yes, there it was, the mildldy flustered expression Tetsurou loved as much as he loved the rest of Kei.

”Kei,” he couldn't help but grin, but he was mostly entranced with the way moonlight shone on Kei's pale skin and hair.

The sight was... ethereal.

Out of this world.

 _I'm in love,_ Tetsurou thought for the umpteenth time.

”Stop that.”

”Never.”

.

.

.

They reached the top of the hill not too long after Kei had jabbed at Tetsurou's ribs for not stopping saying ”Kei” in his ”unbearable” voice.

Tetsurou knew it wasn't an insult; the flushed cheeks said enough about how Kei felt.

”So,” Kei glanced at him. ”What's the point of this walk?”

”You're asking _now_?” Tetsurou laughed, amused that it had taken this long.

”I thought you just wanted to make out in the woods.”

”We can still do that,” Tetsurou reassured Kei, his lips rising into a grin as his stomach flipped. ”I just... you can see the moon clear from here. Better than down at school, anyway.”

It was true: the moon was in clear view now, and its light shone down on them with brightness that didn't quite rival the sun's, but was more pleasing to sensitive eyes.

A guidepost to night's wanderers.

”You literally,” Kei said slowly, ”took me to a moonlit midnight walk.”

”Yes.” Tetsurou raised their hands and kissed Kei's knuckles, lips lingering on the skin much longer than normally. ”You're my own moonshine.”

”Don't you mean _moonlight?”_ Kei's fingers curled slightly, and Tetsurou kissed each of them, hs chest filling up with all the love he had for Kei.

”Nah. Moonshine.”

”You're so...” Kei sighed, but whe Tetsurou looked up, Kei was smiling gently at him. There was fondness, there was love.

”Romantic?”

”Sappy.”

”Good enough for me,” Tetsurou laughed as he let go of Kei's hand and cupped his cheek instead. A thumb ran over the curves of Kei's face, tender in its travels. ”I just-- Kei, I can't say it enough--”

”That you love me?” Kei finished Tetsurou's sentence for him, and his expression softened further as he closed the distance between them to press their foreheads together.

 _...FUCK,_ Tetsurou's mind froze – or rather, it overheated from Kei taking initiative in their affections.

”You say it so much that it's hard to forget it,” Kei said. His cheek felt warm under Tetsurou's fingers. ”Tetsu.” At this point, Kei seemed to choke up on the words that would have followed the nickname, and his nose wrinkled up in frustration.

”I love you,” Tetsurou cut in at this point, rubbing at Kei's forehead with his own, ”Kei.”

”I know.” Kei smiled again, and that itself was better than any full moon Tetsurou had ever witnessed in his life. It was the shy, happy smile Tetsurou hadn't seen too many times, and maybe that was why it affected him so. ”I love you too, Tetsu.”

Kei cleared his throat. ”More than words could convey, probably.”

Tetsurou's mind overheated _again,_ but at least this time he managed to kiss Kei with lips trembling from happiness.

Kei returned the kiss, surprisingly gentle and warm, making soft noises of approval to coax Tetsurou further.

Tetsurou had joked about making out in the woods, but it wasn't such a bad idea, really. Guess Kei had been serious about that, huh...

 _Seriously_ , Tetsurou thought as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss, _you're so... so good for me; I hope I'm good for you, too._

The moon above them, the moon in Tetsurou's arms; this scene made Tetsurou smile more against Kei's mouth just before pulling back after giving a slow lick at his love's lips.

The only thing missing from this scene was a fireworks show, but Tetsurou could make do without that.

The thoughts inside Tetsurou's mind basically formed a firework show, anyway.

 


End file.
